


Offering Beta-Reader Service

by AidenShield



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenShield/pseuds/AidenShield
Summary: Hello,I'm currently offering my services as a beta-reader to help improve fics before and after they are published.If interested, please write in the comment section.
Comments: 6





	Offering Beta-Reader Service

Hello,

I'm currently offering my services as a beta-reader to help improve fics before and after they are published. 

If interested, please write in the comment section.


End file.
